


Air

by haganenoheichou



Series: Wrong [Eruri Week 2016] [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2016, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, NSFW, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparring in bed and fighting over air. </p><p>Eruri Week 2016 Prompt 4: Sparring</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air

**Author's Note:**

> A small piece of smut for my lovely readers!

“So what’s so important that it couldn’t have waited until we were done?” Levi asked, leaning over Erwin’s naked form and smirking as he puffed on his cigarette. Well, not _his_ cigarette, obviously, since those things were ridiculously expensive and were only traded as gifts among the higher commandment of the military. Which was a waste, if anyone asked him, since Erwin Smith, being the goody-two-shoes that he was, did not smoke and considered the habit nasty.

“I want you to spar with me,” the blond said, his hands firmly on Levi’s hips, pausing his thrusts.

Levi’s eyebrows shot up. “And that couldn’t wait? Really, Erwin?”

“Well, you’re always so… _boneless_ when we’re done, I thought that-,”

“You just thought that you would interrupt my training with fucking and then fucking with your stupid requests?”

Erwin’s brow furrowed.

“If it’s so much of a hassle, forget I ever said anything. I will ask Mike.”

Levi scoffed, moving his hips in a circular motion and causing the blond beneath him to groan as he let out another stream of smoke from between his lips.

“That old man? Please. You two could barely contain me when you _invited_ me to join your little suicide squad,” he laughed.

“Is that what they call us nowadays?”

Levi shrugged. “Who knows? I don’t really listen to the gossip of village women.”

“So will you do it?”

The dark-haired soldier regarded Erwin for a long moment before putting out his cigarette against the headboard and tossing the butt onto the bedside table carelessly. Erwin was about to protest against such conduct, but his lips were suddenly occupied with Levi’s own.

He let out a breathless moan when the younger man lifted himself up and then sank back down onto his cock, his head tossed back, exposing a column of white neck just begging to be marked up. The cravat he had bought for Levi would definitely come in handy.

“How about we begin now?” Levi asked, a glint in his eyes. All of a sudden, Erwin found himself pressed against the mattress, his arms locked above his head in Levi’s vice-like grip. The younger man dipped down, licking Erwin’s full bottom lip before pulling back with a satisfied grin on his face.

“And this is how you lose, Commander Smith,” he said. “Rule number one: always be on your guard.”

Erwin struggled in Levi’s hold, managing to get one of his wrists free. His fingers wrapped around Levi’s neck none-too-gently. Instead of protesting, though, the soldier let out a little groan. Erwin’s eyes widened.

“You… like this sort of thing?” He asked, feeling incredibly aroused. Levi felt it – he must have, since his face split into yet another shit-eating grin.

“Who knows?” He said, his voice slightly breathy.

Erwin’s fingers squeezed experimentally. Levi’s hand scratched over the blond man’s right nipple.

Neither was giving up.

“You want me to fuck you while strangling you?” Erwin asked, his face shining with sweat. Levi’s face remained impassive as he leaned back, ripping away from Erwin’s grip.

“That’s not how you strangle someone,” he said. His forearm became an iron bar over Erwin’s Adam’s apple. Erwin tried gulping, but the motion was met with obstruction. Levi leaned in once more, his nose touching Erwin’s. “This is how you do it.”

He put a small amount of pressure on his arm, eliciting a whisper of a moan from Erwin.

“I wonder if the expression _Little Death_ came from an experience like this,” the boy mused, his eyes laughing. Mocking Erwin.

One fluid motion, a kick to the ribs, and Levi was suddenly trapped beneath the Commander.

“You’re learning,” he laughed, pulling Erwin down for another biting, sadistic kiss.

“Indeed.”


End file.
